Broken Traditions Accepted By The Lord
by Perfect Mind
Summary: Takeru and Mako are in a new relationship and everyone accepts the match. Well, except Tanba, but who cares! There are two minor couples. TakeruXMako ChiakiXKotoha GentaXKarou
1. Given Permission

**Hi! So this is my first story, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Given Permission**

Two years passed since the Shinkengers defeated the Gedoushu, Chiaki and Kotoha were engaged, since she wasn't _really_ the Yellow Shinkenger so it wasn't a tradition broken. Takeru and Mako, on the other hand, could break the tradition. "Are you still sure, Takeru? What could they react, especially Karou." Mako worried. Takeru and her were dating and planning to tell the other Shinkengers. As they entered the room, Karou saw an unfamiliar face filled Mako," What's wrong Mako?" "Ano... Tell the others to get here. Takeru and I have an announcement to make." Mako replied. Karou nodded her head and told Tanba to get the others here. As everyone filed in all of the Shinkengers looked concerned, _very concerned_. "Tono, what's going on?" Ryunosuke asked. "Guys, Mako and I are, dating." Takeru finally confessed. All the Shinkengers look surprised. "Really?!" Kotoha exclaimed, she was very excited. "H-hai," Mako shyly said as she hesitated. "Demo! It's a broken tradition! You are the lord of the 19th clan and you are just a vassal!" Tanba continued to blab and blab. "Shut up bitch!" Karou smacked him with her heavy fan and Tanba continued to apologize. _Demo... why would Karou-sama be so irritated about love?_, Kotoha wondered. "Whatever Tanba, I approve," Karou politely approved when Tanba was very rude. "Demo... Demo..." Tanba continued to beg. "Shut up, discussion over," Karou demanded. The Shinkengers bowed and returned to the normal schedules. Kotoha, however, stayed behind and knocked on Karou's door. "Who is it?" Karou asked. "It's Kotoha," Kotoha replied in a soft manner. "Come in," Karou approved.

"Do you like someone?" Kotoha asked instantly.

"What?"

"Oh sorry! Was I being rude?"

"No, not at all. Yes, I do like someone,"

"Is he in the team,"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Who?"

"Genta,"

"Really?!"

"Shh!"

"Oh, sorry again,"

After the conversation, Karou felt better with all the extra weight vanished upon her shoulders. She felt as if she could tell Kotoha everything, well, almost. Kotoha went out of the room and went to Chiaki. "How was it?" He asked. "About what?" Kotoha wondered. "With Karou!" He said. "Oh, nothing." Kotoha left him dumbfounded. He turned to her, "Look, about the wedding..." Kotoha looked startled. They've only been fiancees for 1 year. "Yeah..." She hesitated. "I'm thinking August 4th," He replied in a calm sort of way. "Hai!" Kotoha was excited. They started talking away about the colors to the places and clothing. Mako looked at them talk and talk, _Look at them. Takeru and I aren't even engaged and we've been dating for 6 months!_, Mako thought. She didn't want to say anything till a hand touched her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Takeru asked his official girlfriend.

"Looking at them."

"The two lovers, yeah... Their think about their wedding."

"Wedding?! Since when?"

"Since now."

"People these days..."

"Are not as perfect as you."

"Takeru!" Mako blushed violently. "What?" He asked. "Just... Just, nevermind," Mako looked away. Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to blush even more. "I love you," he said, trying to make her blush. "Ano... I do too. Just don't make me blush." Mako pushed him away. "Whatever you say..." Takeru started to walk away.

_Aw man, Takeru.._

* * *

**Hey guys you like it? Sorry if it's short, this is my first anyway. Review please! ;)_  
_**


	2. Karou's Secret

**Hey guys... Just a few announcements, thank you for FireHeavenProductions27 for the review, just to let her know, I love her YouTube channel as one of my favorites. I hope I could make this long though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Karou's Secret**

Karou thought the torture would never end. First, the Shinkengers went to Genta's sushi cart for lunch, but they forgot and left her all alone with him. "I guess it's the special sushi you want?", Genta asked patiently. "Um... sure," Karou hesitated, but it did make her feel a little special knowing he would give her the special for free. Tanba suddenly came rushing in on a tantrum," Karou-sama! Karou-sama!", "What?!", Karou shot a glare at Tanba, he pretended he didn't notice it,"You can't eat this, this, _commoner's food_," Tanba scolded in disgust. "What did you say about _my_ food, bitch?", Genta outraged, everyone one was looking. "Mama, he said a bad word," a young girl said as her mother shushed her. "Guys, people are staring at us...", Karou whispered. Genta immediately took her hand as she finish saying that and turned away, with his sushi cart, and walked away. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?!", Tanba shouted at him. "Somewhere you won't go, bastard," Genta shouted back and the young girl again told her mother how he said a bad word.

.**.**.

After moving to a new place, Genta took his hand off of Karou's. "Gomenasai," he muttered. "Daijobu. I kinda... blushed," Karou confessed. He turned to her face, surprised. "That will be our secret," he smirked and turned back away. "Arigato," she bowed her head down. "Man, you're starting to act like Kotoha. Never mind that, what that sushi you asked for?", Genta said, as if nothing happened. "Hai!", Karou exclaimed as she took a seat and he started making the sushi. As she took a bite,"It tastes, plain.", Karou frowned. "Aw man, that's what Ryunosuke says.", Genta said in defeat. Karou giggled a bit and finished, "Seconds please!", Karou asked and waited till he made her some more.

.**.**.

Kotoha believed she forgot something, she believed the Shinkengers all forgot something. _That's it! We forgot and left Karou-sama! Aw man, she must be having such a great time._, she remembered about her talk with Karou. Her eyes were covered my two hands, an she figured it was Chiaki. "Chiaki, what are you doing?", Kotoha asked. "Hey! How did you know it was me?", Chiaki playfully asked. "I figured because only you did that," Kotoha stated. "So more about the wedding..." Chiaki started. "Ano... is that how all of our conversations start?" Kotoha asked again. "Yes! I thought you wanted a perfect wedding," Chiaki started to state. "I do, I really do. It's just that now, it's tiring," Kotoha complained.

_Gee Kotoha..._

* * *

**So... It's now finished! I hope you guys know what this means in Japanese right? I hope you guys like it so, read and review! ;)**


	3. Picnic Date

**Hey... So... I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Picnic Date**

Kotoha woke up and sat on her bed. She looked at Chiaki sleeping silently. He looked younger than he was asleep than awake. She got off of the bed and got dressed. She was in a yellow sundress with yellow flats. "Chiaki-kun... Wake up," Kotoha shook Chiaki, he turned to her,"Give me five more minutes." Kotoha frowned, "You always say that and never do it!" "Fine," Chiaki grouched, then got dressed. Kotoha smiled at herself for getting him up and went to the kitchen to cook. Takeru came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking for my picnic with Chiaki."

"Oh, I forgot you were going on the picnic today."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"How long have you and Mako-chan been dating?"

Takeru looked startled,"Ano... 6 months so far."

"Arigato."

Takeru exited the kitchen as Mako entered, "Hi Kotoha." "Hi Mako-chan," Kotoha greeted. "Have you seen Ryunosuke?", Mako asked. "Ryuu-san? Ano... I think he went on his morning jog," Kotoha answered. "Okay, arigato," Mako thanked and exited while Chiaki entered, "Are you ready?" "Hai!" Kotoha exclaimed.

.**.**.

It was a warm summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Chiaki just finished spreading the blanket when Kotoha started to unpack the food. "That looks really good...", Chiaki's mouth watered as he saw the strawberry cheesecake. Kotoha thanked him and they started eating. When they finished, they laid down on the blanket and Kotoha cuddled into Chiaki's arms.

"Chiaki-kun?", Kotoha started to ask.

"Hai."

"Will you always be there for me, even if I say go away?"

"Hai, that will be my wedding vow, and my life kept promise."

"Arigato, Chiaki-kun...", Kotoha muttered as she started to fall asleep.

.**.**.

Takeru and Mako walked into the daycare Mako used to volunteer at. "Nee-san!", the children yelled and ran to her for hugs. She greeted them one-by-one till a young girl tugged Takeru's jacket slightly. "Are you Nee-san's boyfriend?", she asked politely. "Hai," he nodded and smiled at her. The children started to run to the playground and play. Takeru and Mako left to a cafe called _Ice Cream Candies_. "What would you like Mako?", Takeru asked his girlfriend. "Ano... A strawberry cheesecake parfeit!", Mako smiled. Takeru nodded and told the waiter what they ordered and started eating. "Ne, Takeru. Are you fine with paying this much?", Mako asked. "Hai, if I act like a gentleman," Takeru nodded. Mako smiled too.

* * *

**So... this took me a while... I'm so sorry it's short! I guess I'm kinda used to type short chapters. I'll get used to it, right? Kisses and love! Read and Review ;)**


	4. Honeymoon?

**So, I'm Back!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Honeymoon?**

"Guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what?!", Genta instantly pronounced when he entered the Shiba mansion. "What," Karou asked. "I got a job in Paris! My life long dream!", Genta exclaimed. Everyone was happy, except Tanba. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Eh?", Genta couldn't understand.

"Leaving your position to some foreign land is not acceptable!"

"So... does that mean I'm not going?"

"Of course! It is not honorable!"

"How would you know what honorable means?"

"Genta!" Karou yelled,"Tanba is a highly dedicated mentor and you have no right to argue."

"But..."

Karou's voice softened,"What we mean is, that it's already full of honor being a Shinkenger. There's nothing higher."

"But, I got two tickets. We both could go..."

"I'm in no mood in a relationship."

"Okay... but it's in a month."

Karou thought through the silent moment,"I guess. Tanba?"

Tanba nodded his head. You need balance in life. With fun and training. There's no stopping Genta anyway, so what's the point? "Arigato," Karou bowed in her seat. "Gomen for the interruption. I promise that this will not happen again," Genta apologized and went to his sushi cart for the afternoon lunch rush. Everyone departed the room to continue their regular schedules.

xXx

"Tono?", Ryuunosuke approached his lord. "Hai?", Takeru turned to the water samurai, with full attention. "I just say, since the war with the gedoushu is over, may I go out to find a date?"

Takeru was surprised. Ryuunosuke was talking about this? "O-of course, it's your choice.", Takeru managed to stammer. Ryuunosuke bowed to his lord and went out to seek a female partner. "Who is it?", someone asked and put their hands over Takeru's eyes. "Mako.."

"No you baka! It's Chiaki!"

"Why'd you do that?

"I need help."

"On what?"

"It's almost Kotoha and my anniversary, what should I get her?"

"I don't know."

"Man, you're no help. I'll ask nee-san."

"Wait!", Takeru stopped Chiaki,"Perhaps jewelry?"

"She's not very fond of it."

"A picture of you two on a picture frame or dog tag?

"Perfect!", Chiaki ran to get the idea in action.

_Life..._

"TAKERU!", Mako screamed on top of her lungs. "What?", Takeru asked. "Kotoha wanted you to bake a strawberry cheesecake to see if you got cooking skills," Mako explained. "Fine," Takeru rolled his eyes, annoyed. Takeru started gathering ingredients and baking. More than once, Mako asked to see if she could help.

_Damn, this is hard. How did Kotoha managed to do this?_

* * *

**So, read and review! I'll do more of these more recently now! Bye!  
**


End file.
